Tipharean civil war
The Tipharean civil war was a three way battle for control of Tiphares following Desty Nova's public revelation of the brain bio-chips. This resulted in numerous suicides and a general breakdown in order. Two factions of survivors emerged: a band of teenagers and children led by Jim Roscoe, and a much larger faction of adults led by his C.C.M., Casey. Both sides faced the killer robots of the Medical Inspection Bureau (M.I.B.), which carried out their programming to eradicate anyone who knew about the brain bio-chips. After she awakened in the Imaginos Body, Alita played an instrumental role in bringing the civil war to an end. Plot Desty Nova had planned to publicly disclose the truth about the brain bio-chips as indicated by the recording he left for Alita in his lab.Phase 2. He kept this a secret from everyone, including his young protégé, Jim Roscoe. A week before Alita awoke, Nova hijacked the Tipharean broadcast network. He then sawed open the heads of several adults, including Dr. Russell, while broadcasting live. This revelation of the truth behind the initiation that all Tiphareans had to undergo to become citizens threw the city into chaos, provoking suicides and riots, while the Medical Inspection Bureau killer robots programmed to protect the now-public secret went on a rampage. An unexpected turn for Nova occurred when Jim, in shock and wanting to confirm the truth for himself, killed him with an axe, recovering both his primary brain bio-chip and the backup that was in his stomach. He eventually took charge of the teenagers who had yet to undergo the initiation and the children, 235 in all. His C.C.M., Casey, who also survived, emerged as the leader of 4,000 sane adults. Both sides established fortified camps on opposite sides of Tiphares. Although Jim was able to hack into the M.I.B. and shut down the flow of killer robots, many were still functioning offline and carrying out their programming. After a week, 80% of the city was lost.Phase 3 At some point Jim hacked into the M.I.B. automated factory and used Nova's Imaginos cells as a reference to begin constructing his ultimate weapon, Sachumodo. When Alita awakened, she became involved in the civil war when she rescued David Frank, Nola Lafargue, and Pam Mahan from a killer robot when they stumbled into Nova's lab. The three had been dispatched by Jim to recover her. Alita learned of what had happened from them and Jim after meeting with him. However she did not actually commit to aiding the teenagers and children, deciding instead to track down her former operator Lou Collins, and was assigned Pam and Lou to act as her guides. The next day Jim led a group of teenage boys including David in an attempt to break into the Medical Inspection Bureau Core Block, the centre of M.I.B. operations. They were confronted by another group led by Casey attempting to do the same thing. Jim's companions were wiped out and he barely escaped, but managed to get into the Core Block. However the truths behind Tiphares as well as the discovery of the GENE Project were too much for him to bear and he unleashed Sachumodo in an attempt to destroy Tiphares. Casey's men were able to kill Jim, but it was too late and they were wiped out by Sachumodo. Meanwhile Alita was confronted by one of the surviving TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids, AR-6, now known as Sechs. The latter had been brought to Tiphares by Nova II along with Elf and Zwölf and a reconfigured deckman, Deckman 100. After Alita defeated and disabled Sechs, the latter was picked up by his fellow androids and Nova II extended an offer to Alita to accompany them into space. Alita remained committed to finding Lou and Nova II's group went ahead to the Core. Here they found Sachumodo holding Jim's body. Nova II had Elf and Zwölf attempt to retrieve it, but Sachumodo's capabilities were too much for them and they had to fall back. Alita was taken to the adults' camp where she wiped out an attacking group of M.I.B. Machines and stopped three men loyal to Casey from challenging Marge Mahan, who had questioned Casey's leadership. Pam was reunited with her C.C.M., to Nola's disgust. With Marge's leadership now secure, the adults sent an envoy to make peace with the children. It turned out that Lou was not at the camp and had been held in the Core for more than a year. .]] The next morning Nola, who had run off after violently arguing with Pam, was confronted by Sachumodo, who nearly killed her and Pam but was stopped by Alita. She initially had trouble against the behemoth given the similar capabilities given it by the Imaginos cells, but was eventually able to triumph after a destructive battle. Sachumodo's main body was destroyed along with a series of smaller and younger bodies until all that was left was a fetus. This effectively ended the civil war. A week later, peace had been established and order restored to the city, with control taken of the MIB. Sachumodo's fetus was turned into a public memorial in the Dome Park as a reminder of what had happened and the lessons the survivors had learned. Nova II discovered that Lou's body had been destined to be disposed of with her bio-chip already extracted, but the process was halted due to his earlier hacking. Alita was torn by the news that she had been unable so save Lou, but after learning that it was possible that the brains removed during the initiation could be found in Melchizedek, decided to go into space along with Nova II. Impact The civil war shut down the Factories, the lynchpin of the Scrapyard economy which supplies Tiphares. Vector emerged as the most powerful person in the Scrapyard and with Kaos' help, was able to maintain a semblance of order for several months. On the eve of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals however, increasing crime and this degree of control were on the point of collapse. Kaos was able to establish contact with Tiphares and agreed to keep the aerial city supplied. The unexpected appearance of Nova X, who offered to help in return from not being attacked, while not initially welcome, was accepted after he pointed out that Ketheres and LADDER remained hostile to Tiphares. References Category:Events Category:Tiphares